O reencontro
by Mi-chan3
Summary: Reencontro de S+S


O Reencontro  
  
" Querida Tomoyo,  
  
Como vÃ£o as coisas aÃ­ em Londres? Espero que tudo bem. Aqui estÃ£o todos bem, com exceÃ§Ã£o do meu coraÃ§Ã£o. Aconteceu de novo. JÃ¡ sÃ£o quatro anos sem Shaoran. Eu estou sofrendo tanto que vocÃª nÃ£o faz idÃ©ia. E ainda por cima, tenho pesadelos em quase todas as noites, os quais sempre me mostram meu Shaoran morto. Tenho medo, To. Kero disse que pode ser uma premoniÃ§Ã£o. Algo ruim pode acontecer com ele. Eu nÃ£o quero! Estou desesperada! Ainda mais que nÃ£o tenho vocÃª por perto. Mas estou feliz por vocÃª estar seguindo seu coraÃ§Ã£o e indo ao encontro de Eriol. Espero que sejam felizes! Mas venham me visitar de vez em quando. Estou morrendo de saudades e o papai e o Touya tambÃ©m.  
  
Sabe, To, Ã s vezes acho que devo esquecer Shaoran de uma vez por todas. Afinal de contas, ele foi embora hÃ¡ quatro anos e desde entÃ£o nÃ£o me mandou notÃ­cias. Deve estar namorando com outra. Eu jÃ¡ tentei esquecÃª-lo, mas nÃ£o consigo. O que vocÃª acha que devo fazer?  
  
Espero sua resposta.  
  
Com carinho,  
  
Sakura "  
  
- Papai, vou atÃ© o parque, estÃ¡ bem?  
  
- Tudo bem, filha.  
  
Quando fechava a porta da frente de sua casa, Sakura de cara com Touya, que estava arrumando o jardim.  
  
- Monstrenga, vai aonde?  
  
- NÃ£o sou monstrenga, Touya, e nÃ£o te interessa aonde eu vou ou deixo de ir, tÃ¡ legal?- disse Sakura com rispidez. Em seguida, saiu correndo com lÃ¡grimas nos olhos.  
  
" Por que ele tem que me atormentar sempre? SerÃ¡ que meu irmÃ£o nÃ£o tem a mÃ­nima consideraÃ§Ã£o por mim? JÃ¡ nÃ£o basta implicar com o rapaz que eu amo? Que droga! Shaoran, volte logo, preciso de vocÃª... "  
  
Chegando ao parque, olhou ao seu redor. Nos bancos, estavam sentados vÃ¡rios casais, entre eles Chiharu e Yamazaki. Sentiu inveja. Por que nÃ£o poderia estar feliz tambÃ©m? Por que nÃ£o conseguia ficar feliz por alguma coisa? E se Shaoran nunca voltasse, o que seria dela? Essas e outras perguntas martelavam sem parar em sua cabeÃ§a. Foi atÃ© os balanÃ§os e se sentou em um deles, Se lembrou de como o garoto a havia ajudado quando ela se declarou para Yukito. Se lembrou do abraÃ§o que ela recebeu de Shaoran naquele mesmo fim de tarde. Como queria ser abraÃ§ada pelo rapaz novamente...  
  
Em Hong Kong...  
  
- MÃ£e, acho que jÃ¡ acabei tudo por aqui.  
  
- Shaoran, por que tanto interesse em voltar Ã  Tomoeda?  
  
- Porque simplesmente lÃ¡ estÃ¡ a garota que eu amo e a qual nÃ£o fui permitido de mandar notÃ­cias durante quatro anos!!!  
  
- A tal Sakura Kinomoto? Meu filho, pense bem. JÃ¡ fazem quatro anos que vocÃª saiu de Tomoeda e deixou a garota lÃ¡. Ela nÃ£o Ã© mais uma crianÃ§a. Ã‰ uma jovem de dezesseis anos. Em quatro anos, vÃ¡rios pretendentes jÃ¡ podem ter aparecido e um deles pode tÃª-la agradado. E com este rapaz ela pode estar namorando. E vocÃª jÃ¡ Ã© um rapaz de dezesseis anos, que qualquer jovem da cidade nÃ£o recusaria. Pense nisso.  
  
- JÃ¡ pensei nessa possibilidade, mÃ£e. Se ela estiver namorando, quero ver com meus prÃ³prios olhos. Mas, se estiver esperando por mim, irei ficar com ela pra sempre. E isso nem nada, nem ninguÃ©m poderÃ¡ me impedir de fazer. E passarei o Ano-Novo com ela. Mas, se estiver solteira, mas nÃ£o me amar mais, sinto muito, mas a famÃ­lia dependerÃ¡ apenas de minhas irmÃ£s pra ter continuidade. Se me der licenÃ§a, vou comprar minha passagem. Partirei amanhÃ£ e nÃ£o sei quando volto.  
  
Dito isso, Shaoran saiu de casa e comprou sua passagem. Voltar a Tomoeda ia ser o mÃ¡ximo! Ele iria rever Yamazaki, e todos os seus outros amigos. E o melhor de tudo, Ã© que veria sua Sakura de novo...  
  
" SerÃ¡ que ela mudou muito? Posso ficar dias imaginando todas as mudanÃ§as que podem ter ocorrido com Sakura... AmanhÃ£ Ã© o penÃºltimo dia das fÃ©rias de inverno. Segunda eu irei ver a Sakura!!! Que horas devem ser agora? Ainda sÃ£o sete da noite?! Que saco... "  
  
No dia seguinte, Shaoran acordou exatamente uma hora antes do seu vÃ´o.  
  
- Droga! Eu tÃ´ atrasado!  
  
EntÃ£o, o rapaz vestiu-se correndo, se despediu de todos com um simples tchauzinho e saiu apressado em direÃ§Ã£o ao aeroporto. Chegou a tempo de entrar no aviÃ£o.  
  
" Ufa, essa foi por pouco."  
  
Em Tomoeda...  
  
Eram nove horas da manhÃ£ daquele lindo domingo. NÃ£o sabia o por quÃª, mas estava um pouco mais animada. Penteou os cabelos e desceu para tomar cafÃ©.  
  
- Bom dia, pai.  
  
- Bom dia, filha. EstÃ¡ mais animada hoje?  
  
- Um pouquinho. - disse Sakura dando um leve sorriso.  
  
- Que bom!  
  
- Bom dia, monstrenga!  
  
- Touya, pÃ¡ra! Esse Ã© um dos poucos dias que eu acordo animada e lÃ¡ vem vocÃª querendo estragar tudo!  
  
- TÃ¡ bom, tÃ¡ bom. Mas nÃ£o vai adiantar nada vocÃª ficar desse jeito sÃ³ por causa daquele moleque.  
  
- Pode nÃ£o adiantar, mas eu estou chateada. Fazem quatro anos que nÃ£o o vejo. Queria vÃª-lo hoje, passar o Ano-Novo com ele...  
  
- Ele vai voltar logo, Sakura. Pode ser que volte hoje. Quem sabe?  
  
- VocÃª nÃ£o quer que ele volte, nÃ£o Ã© mesmo?  
  
- NÃ£o mesmo! Por mim, ele que fique por lÃ¡. Mas se a presenÃ§a dele aqui vai te fazer feliz, Sakura, prefiro ter que aturar aquele moleque irritante.  
  
Sakura pulou nas costas de Touya e deu-lhe um beijo no rosto.  
  
- Obrigada, maninho!  
  
Depois de terminar o cafÃ©, Sakura subiu atÃ© o seu quarto e foi ver seus e-mails. Havia uma mensagem da Tomoyo.  
  
" Sakura,  
  
Por aqui estÃ¡ tudo bem. Amiga, nÃ£o desanime!!! Seja forte, eu sei que Shaoran irÃ¡ voltar! E serÃ¡ em breve!!! Tenho uma super novidade!!! Eu e o Eriol estaremos voltando pra Tomoeda amanhÃ£! Nunca estive tÃ£o feliz em toda minha vida! Estaremos juntas neste ano e pra sempre, amiga!  
  
Nos vemos em breve!  
  
Beijos,  
  
Tomoyo  
  
P.S.: Feliz Ano-Novo!!! Eriol estÃ¡ mandando lembranÃ§as tambÃ©m! "  
  
Sakura ficou mais animada ainda! Seus dois melhores amigos iriam voltar!!! Agora sÃ³ faltava Shaoran...  
  
Ã€ noite...  
  
- Pai, eu vou tomar banho e depois vou dar uma volta, tÃ¡?  
  
- Tudo bem, mas tome cuidado, filha.  
  
- TÃ¡.  
  
Sakura tomou banho, penteou seus cabelos e pendeu sua franja, deixando apenas duas mechas soltas. Colocou um vestido branco, nÃ£o muito elegante, mas bonitinho e perguntou ao Kero:  
  
- E aÃ­? Como estou?  
  
- EstÃ¡ muito bonita, Sakura!  
  
- Obrigada. Eu vou atÃ© o parque, tÃ¡? NÃ£o sei se demoro.  
  
- Tudo bem.  
  
Naquele instante, a carta "The Hope" saiu do livro e foi em direÃ§Ã£o a Sakura.  
  
- O que serÃ¡ que ela quer, Kero?  
  
- As cartas sabem o que vocÃª estÃ¡ sentindo, Sakura. VocÃª criou esta carta. Ela quer que vocÃª tenha esperanÃ§as, porque aquele moleque vai voltar.  
  
Sakura pegou a carta nas mÃ£os e fitou-a por alguns instantes.  
  
" Shaoran... Eu nunca te contei, mas eu criei esta carta por te amar. Volte logo meu amor... "  
  
- Bom, Kero, eu vou indo. Tchauzinho!  
  
Sakura saiu de casa e foi em direÃ§Ã£o ao parque. Estava atravessando a ponte quando parou para olhar a lua.  
  
" Hoje Ã© noite de lua cheia... NÃ£o consigo parar de pensar em Shaoran. Por que ele demora tanto pra voltar? "  
  
Tentou nÃ£o chorar, mas lÃ¡grimas teimavam em rolar sobre sua face. Seu coraÃ§Ã£o estava cheio de saudades... e ao mesmo tempo, este coraÃ§Ã£o sentia um vazio enorme... Mergulhada em seus pensamentos, Sakura nem percebeu quando um jovem vinha se aproximando.  
  
- NÃ£o fica bem para uma jovem tÃ£o bonita chorar deste jeito...  
  
Sakura achou aquela voz muito familiar. Quando se virou, deu um grito de surpresa.  
  
- Shaoran!  
  
- De cabelos compridos, meu amor?  
  
Sakura saiu correndo em direÃ§Ã£o ao jovem e o abraÃ§ou com muita ternura!  
  
- Shaoran! Que saudades!!! Achei que nunca mais ia te ver de novo... Por que nÃ£o me escreveu?  
  
- Minha mÃ£e nÃ£o permitiu por achar que seria besteira alimentar um amor a distÃ¢ncia aos doze anos de idade. Apesar de minha insistÃªncia e a da Meilin tambÃ©m, ela nÃ£o consentiu... Mas fico feliz por ter me esperado, Sakura. Estava morrendo de saudades tambÃ©m. NÃ£o via a hora de te abraÃ§ar e de fazer outra coisa.  
  
Sakura se desvencilhou do abraÃ§o e segurando nas mÃ£os de Shaoran indagou com uma cara de safada:  
  
- O que seria esta coisa?  
  
- Isto.  
  
Shaoran se aproximou da garota dando-lhe um longo beijo.  
  
- Shaoran, vocÃª promete que nunca mais vai me deixar?  
  
- O que Ã© que vocÃª estÃ¡ pensando?! NÃ£o vai se livrar assim tÃ£o fÃ¡cil de mim! Vou ficar do seu lado a vida toda! - diz Shaoran com um ar brincalhÃ£o.  
  
- Shaoran... - Sakura sorri.  
  
ComeÃ§aram a soltar os fogos de artifÃ­cio. Estes nÃ£o sÃ³ anunciavam a chegada de um novo ano, mas tambÃ©m a reuniÃ£o entre duas pessoas apaixonadas, que jamais se separariam novamente... 


End file.
